


O que há de errado com Alec

by RafaSnape15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Distracted Alec, Family, Friendship, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, M/M, No Spoilers, One Shot, POV Third Person, The Squad Is Worried
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaSnape15/pseuds/RafaSnape15
Summary: Alec anda distraído e seus amigos começam a se preocupar, afinal, o que há de errado com ele? O que anda tirando o responsável Alec de seu normal?





	O que há de errado com Alec

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [What is wrong with Alec](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087839) by [RafaSnape15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaSnape15/pseuds/RafaSnape15)

> Olá! Eu de novo! rsrsrs  
Mais uma curtinha Malec, também postada originalmente no AnimeSpirit.  
Foi escrita bem antes dos últimos episodios quando comecei a ler as crônicas de Bane, mas não vou falar muito pra não acabar dando spoilers da história rsrsr  
Espero que gostem :)  
Boa leitura!

Era a vez de Alec treinar Clary, mas depois de a ruiva derrotar o professor pela terceira vez seguida, parecia bem claro pra ela que algo estava errado.

-Alec, tá tudo bem?

-Desculpa, eu estou distraído - ele a olhou parecendo atormentado - podemos repor essa lição depois?

Ele mal esperou para ouvir a resposta dela, guardou sua arma e saiu apressado. Clary ficou pra trás, se perguntando o que tiraria o responsável Alec de uma tarefa sem terminá-la.

__ _Mais tarde naquele dia..._

-Muito bem, o demônio vai ficar encurralado.

-Vamos lá.

Isabelle foi na frente, entrando na festa lotada. Ela se concentrou em achar e seduzir o tal demônio, adorando seu papel de distração como sempre. Dançando da forma mais sensual que podia, ela sorriu maliciosamente ao ver que ele tinha mordido a isca e se aproximado grudando em suas costas.

\- O que acha de irmos nos divertir em um lugar mais privado, lindinha?

\- Eu sei um lugar perfeito - ela sorriu ainda mais. “Isso ai, vamos lá!”

Izzie levou o demônio até o lado de fora, em um beco deserto onde Alec e Jace já esperavam escondidos nas sombras como haviam combinado.

Achar o demônio não foi difícil, muito menos levá-lo até a armadilha, já que ele parecia hipnotizado pela garota e nem observou onde estavam. Na verdade nem foi difícil pra nenhum dos três o imobilizar enquanto ele ainda babava por Isabelle, o difícil foi tentar interrogá-lo quando seus dois amigos surgiram de surpresa no meio deles.

Os dois novos demônios atacaram com tudo e quase tiveram sucesso em atacar Alec em conjunto, mas Izzie deu conta de um e Jace eliminou o outro antes que qualquer coisa ruim acontecesse. Não conseguiram a informação que queriam mas pelo menos mandaram mais três demônios pra bem longe.

-Um ataque sem feridos! Quem diria que ainda conseguimos fazer isso hein?! - Jace zombou - Quem tá afim de comemorar?

-Já estou chamando Clary e Simon - Izzie respondeu totalmente animada afinal ela amava comemorações.

-Valeu, mas vou voltar pro Instituto.

Jace franziu a testa percebendo algo errado com seu parabatai, enquanto Izzie olhava preocupada os ombros tensos de seu irmão se afastando.

-O que ele tem? - ela perguntou a Jace.

-Quem sabe…

Minutos depois, os dois shadowhunters se encontravam com Clary e Simon no bar preferido deles, discutindo sobre a atitude estranha do membro faltante do grupo.

-Tem muita coisa acontecendo, deve ser só isso - Simon deu de ombros analisando uma batata e decidindo se comeria ou não.

-Não é só isso - Izzie franziu a testa - ele estava distraído durante uma caçada! Alec nunca se distri quando trabalha, independente do que seja a missão.

-Ele não estava bem mais cedo também - Clary contribuiu - eu o derrotei três vezes. Seguidas - ela adicionou.

-Sinal de que você melhorou - Simon finalmente resolveu dar uma mordida na batata, se arrependendo em seguida.

-Max derrotou ela ontem - Jace comentou como quem não quer nada, ganhando um olhar mortal da ruiva.

-Ela aprende rápido…? - sugeriu o vampiro com uma careta pelo gosto que a batata deixou em sua boca.

-Ele não nos deu bronca ou recomendações quando dissemos que iríamos vir aqui. - Izzie pontuou deixando o vampiro sem palavras.

A conversa seguiu por horas sem que ninguém chegasse a conclusão alguma. Só sabiam que se nada mudasse nos próximos dias eles teriam que interferir.

Depois de voltarem ao Instituto e descobrir que Alec estava treinando por quase quatro horas sem acertar uma única vez o centro do alvo, decidiram que Jace devia falar com ele. Por que ele? Por ser seu parabatai, foi a resposta que ele ganhou quando fez essa pergunta.

E por ser seu parabatai que Jace estava extremamente desconfortável olhando pra Alec há minutos sem saber o que falar. Ele sentia o próprio desconforto aumentado pelo de Alec, o que definitivamente não ajudava a começar essa conversa. No fim das contas, Alec o cortou antes de ele falar qualquer coisa e ele foi encontrar as meninas para contar o que já sabia: ele era péssimo como diplomata.

Izzie, com raiva da tentativa mal sucedida de Jace, se ofereceu para ir em seguida. Ela teve um pouco mais de sucesso, conseguindo pelo menos perguntar a Alec o que acontecia com ele, antes de ser enxotada do quarto do irmão mais velho.

A última tentativa foi de longe a mais fracassada, Clary só conseguiu uns gritos e uma porta que quase bateu em seu nariz.

-Acho que está na hora de pedir reforços - a ruiva disse realmente preocupada, mesmo com seu péssimo relacionamento com Alec, ela não gostava de ver ele daquele jeito.

-Meio precipitado, não? - Jace disse sabendo exatamente quem era o “reforço”.

-É nossa melhor opção - Izzie disse decidida.  
____________________________________________________________________

Magnus estava realmente animado. Já estava a quase uma semana em Paris na adorável companhia de Catarina e Tessa e ele tinha que admitir que fazia um longo tempo que não fazia coisas tão prazerosas assim. Pelo menos não sem Alexander.

Esse era um dos motivos que quase fizeram ele não atender o telefone quando viu o nome de Jace na tela. Foi só o fato de o rapaz ser parabatai de Alec que o levou a atender, com medo de algo ter acontecido ao shadowhunter e infelizmente era exatamente o que motivou a ligação.

-Oi Jace, tudo bem com o Alec?

-Nossa - a voz de Jace saiu entediada, mas para Magnus ele sempre parecia entediado, então não fez diferença - estou bem Magnus, obrigado pela preocupação.

-Me ligou pra dizer que você ta bem? - Magnus revirou os olhos.

-Na verdade ainda não sei porque sou eu quem tenho que te ligar, mas não, não foi pra isso.

-O que aconteceu?

\- Não sei, mas tem alguma coisa errada com o Alec. - Magnus sentiu seu coração apertar - Ele anda distraído, parece chateado. Você sabe que não sou a melhor pessoa para lidar  
com sentimentos alheios, mas o fato é que ele quase se matou em uma caçada por seja lá o motivo que for.

\- Já tentou conversar com ele? - Magnus revirou os olhos sabendo que era bem a cara dos shadowhunters pularem logo pros planos mais complicados antes de tentarem o simples - Vocês são parabatais afinal.

\- Já tentamos, mas…- ele fez uma pausa se lembrando das tentativas frustradas;

\- E o que ele disse a respeito?

\- Bem, digamos que precisamos de ajuda de alguém que ele não vai gritar ou bater a porta na cara.

-Estou a caminho - Magnus nem precisou pensar duas vezes, se tinha algo de errado com seu Alexander então ele iria concertar e trazer paz de volta a seu nephilim.

Assim que Jace desligou, depois de muitos agradecimentos e pedidos de que fosse logo, Magnus pode pensar melhor no que fazer.

-Minhas queridas - Magnus se virou para as duas esplêndidas mulheres que o acompanhavam - existem assuntos mais urgentes que necessitam de nossa atenção em Nova York.

\- Vá ver seu shadowhunter - Catarina respondeu com certo tom de ciúmes em sua voz - nós terminamos a diversão por aqui sem você- ela deu uma risadinha pra Tessa.

O warlock deu um beijo delicado nas mãos de cada uma antes de abrir um portal diretamente para o Instituto de Nova York, sem se importar com os olhares estranhos que ele ainda recebia da maioria dos Nephilins ali. Tinha que achar Alec.

____________________________________________________________________

Alec tinha dificuldade de lidar com todas aquelas emoções. Primeiro ele se sentiu um pouco incomodado e deixado de lado e então preocupado, angustiado, triste, traído e agora com raiva e frustrado. Eram muitas informações, ou falta delas no caso, que o estava enlouquecendo.

Ele sabia que não estava sendo bem sucedido em disfarçar tudo isso, seus amigos não foram nada sutis. Pelo anjo! Até Clary tentou falar com ele e ele NÃO iria falar de sua vida amorosa nem com Jace ou Izzie e muito menos com Clary. Na verdade ele estava surpreso por não terem mandado Simon falar com ele também - ainda bem!

Alec descontava sua raiva e frustração em um dos bonecos de treinamento, dando chutes e socos sem se importar com técnica alguma. Ele via o rosto de Magnus com aquele olhar sexy e sorriso tentador direcionado a um desconhecido qualquer em algum canto do mundo.

Quando seu namorado te avisa que vai viajar por uns dias com duas amigas lindas de morrer e te atende depois do quarto dia sendo evasivo e ainda com uma voz ao fundo o chamando de “sexy warlock” logo antes de ele desligar as pressas e não atender mais… Bem, o boneco de treinamento estava entendendo o sentimento.

Com tanta raiva e falta de cuidado, era óbvio que não ia dar certo. Um bom tempo depois de ter começado, Alec acertou de mau jeito o objeto e acabou deslocando o ombro de forma vergonhosa para um shadowhunter treinado. Ótimo! Agora ele estava com raiva e com dor.

-Alexander! - ele ouviu a exclamação quase ao mesmo tempo em que seu ombro começou a latejar e protestar pela posição nada natural.

Ele se virou para a voz com os olhos marejados pela dor no ombro. Por um momento ele prendeu a respiração sem ligar pra dor alguma ao ver Magnus depois de uma semana inteira sem notícias do namorado.

-Deixe-me cuidar disso - o warlock se aproximou e se preparou para curar magicamente o ombro ferido.

Alec quase esqueceu todos aqueles sentimentos ruins, quase. A mancha de batom vermelho, quase escondida pelo colarinho da blusa extravagante de Magnus, trouxe com força total a raiva e decepção por saber que Magnus o estava traindo e provavelmente com uma - ou ambas! - de suas “amigas".

-Não -Alec gritou se afastando e não permitindo que o outro o curasse, a dor no ombro nem se comparando ao seu coração partido - não quero sua ajuda. Aliás, devia voltar para onde estava.

O shadowhunter passou pelo confuso warlock que não conseguiu reagir a tempo. Quando Magnus alcançou Alec, o último já tinha se trancado em seu quarto e pretendia ficar ali o resto do dia, se recusando a falar com qualquer um, não importando quantas vezes Magnus insistiu para que ele abrisse a porta.

Ambos sabiam que Magnus podia simplesmente abrir um portal e ir pra dentro do cômodo, mas eles também sabiam que isso não ia acontecer. O warlock respeitava muito os desejos de Alec pra isso, mesmo que isso não o impedisse de chamar Alec por uns bons minutos ou de andar de um lado para outro do corredor sem se afastar muito do quarto.

____________________________________________________________________

Magnus, apesar de confuso, pretendia respeitar o momento de Alec, lhe dando tempo para se acalmar. Pelo menos até a angústia de saber que o outro estava machucado vencer e ele praticamente arrombar a porta do quarto depois de ouvir o gemido de dor dele.

-Alexander - ele começou - antes de me expulsar, por favor, me deixe ao menos ver esse ferimento - ele pediu mostrando sua angústia - e então se não quiser conversar agora, tudo bem, eu vou embora e nos falamos quando estiver pronto pra isso.

Alec ia negar, mas mesmo com toda a raiva, ele não conseguia negar algo ao olhar angustiado de Magnus. Isso mais a dor intensa no ombro o fizeram reconsiderar a resposta inicial. Ele evitou o olhar de Magnus, mas não impediu que ele se aproximasse e começasse a fazer sua mágica.

Na tentativa de evitar o olhar de Magnus, os olhos de Alec acabaram caindo naquela marca de batom de novo e ele bufou, sem conseguir mais se segurar.  
-Como foi a viagem? - perguntou com uma nota de sarcasmo.

-Esplêndida - Magnus respondeu - Só não foi melhor porque você não estava lá - ele completou de forma doce, tentando adivinhar o que estava irritando o namorado que bufou novamente com a resposta.

-Você podia ao menos disfarçar - Alec comentou.

-Do que está falando, querido? - Magnus se sentia mais perdido a cada momento.

-Posso não ter centenas de anos maa não sou tão idiota assim, Magnus. - Alec foi ainda mais ríspido, empurrando Magnus que realmente se irritou dessa vez.

-Não, você não é, mas por algum motivo está agindo como um.

-Eu estou sendo idiota? - Alec gritou - Não vai ao menos tentar se justificar? Com quem estava?

-Alexander, eu estava com Catarina e Theresa exatamente como lhe disse que estaria e apenas estou aqui porque seus amigos se preocuparam com seu comportamento - Magnus o olhou estreitando os olhos - você está com ciúmes?

-Não - Alec respondeu de forma taxativa - Vai embora, por favor.

-Alec - Magnus se sentou ao lado do outro tentando por uma mão reconfortante em sua coxa, mas sendo repelido de novo.

-Vai embora, Magnus - Alec usou seu melhor tom de comando, um que nunca tinha usado com o namorado antes.

O quarto ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de Magnus sair, magoado e ainda mais preocupado. Alec ficou parado no mesmo lugar por um longo tempo incapaz de se mover pela própria dor e pela que viu nos olhos do warlock, se sentindo ainda pior pela falta que a presença de Magnus fazia no quarto.

____________________________________________________________________

-Então? - a doce Isabelle correu preocupada para Magnus.

-Não tenho ideia do que aconteceu, minha querida.

Ele narrou resumidamente para a cunhada, Jace, Clary e Simon - que chegara a pouco - o que tinha acontecido, deixando todos ainda mais confusos. O que estaria acontecendo com o Lightwood mais velho?

-Bem, acho que nem você se enquadra na categoria de “pessoas com quem Alec não grita e não bate portas na cara" - Jace comentou debochado mas todos puderam perceber sua preocupação real.

-Magnus - Clary interrompeu outra ideia de Simon - O que é isso?

Ela apontou para um ponto no pescoço do warlock. Todos o encararam confusos enquanto ele conjurava um espelho e procurava o que tanto intrigou os jovens. Bem ali, num lugar meio escondido pela gola da blusa, estava uma mancha vermelha. Batom. De Tessa. Ela deve tê-lo sujado quando a abraçou, feliz por finalmente progredirem em sua missão.

-Quem fez isso ai? - Izzie o olhou irritada, pulando para conclusão precipitada e errada.

-Talvez Tessa quando me despedi - ele preferiu omitir alguns detalhes, não sabendo se eles conseguiriam manter segredo de Alec se necessário.

-Você não traiu Alec, traiu? - para surpresa geral a pergunta em tom raivoso veio de Simon, que como todos sempre se esqueciam era o fã número 1 do ship Malec.

-Claro que não! - Magnus se ofendeu - Mas de onde isso saiu?

-Bom, você sumiu por quase uma semana e voltou com batom no pescoço, me surpreenderia de Alec não pensar nisso - Simon se justificou, sem perceber que fora a primeira vez que acertou alguma teoria dentro daquela confusão toda.

Eles se entreolharam cada um pensando nas consequências daquilo e em como consertar o mal entendido antes de Alec realmente se machucar.

____________________________________________________________________

Magnus ainda precisou de mais dois dias para terminar os preparativos, afinal tudo, inclusive a data, tinha que ser perfeito. Ele não procurou Alec por mais que quisesse, esperava secretamente que o outro viesse até ele, mas tudo bem, se explicaria ao melhor modo Magnus Bane.

Claro que pra isso ele acabou tendo que incluir os shadowhunters e Simon no meio dos preparativos, mas isso acabou sendo um fator positivo. Na verdade ele só contou o que planejava porque os shadowhunters e Simon pareciam prestes a matá-lo e ele não queria morrer antes de ver a expressão de Alec quando descobrisse o que ele vinha planejando por bons meses junto a Tessa e Cat.

No dia combinado, todos estavam a postos e até então tudo ia como o planejado. Jace e Izzie - Izzie que o ajudou a adaptar todo o plano junto com suas duas amigas- convenceram Alec a ir em uma missão mais tranquila para ensinar alguns procedimentos práticos à Clary, o que os tomou o dia todo fora do Instituto.

Nesse meio tempo Magnus e as duas amigas, Catarina e Tessa, fizeram sua mágica (literal e figurativamente falando), organizando a surpresa num cômodo desocupado do Instituto, mesmo que o warlock preferisse fazer isso em seu próprio loft, mas não tinha desculpa alguma que garantiria a presença de Alec por lá. Simon por sua vez fazia sua própria mágica ( nesse caso no sentido figurado mesmo) tentando ficar fora do caminho dos três poderosos seres dos quais ele tinha gostado quase que de cara.

Quando a mensagem de Clary chegou para Simon, avisando que eles estavam chegando no Instituto, Magnus sentiu que teria um ataque cardíaco enquanto revisava sem parar tudo ao seu redor, com medo de nada dar certo e ser um completo desastre, perguntas tolas pipocavam em sua cabeça pintando um monte de desfechos terríveis para aquele momento.

-Ei - Tessa o puxou para um canto, vendo a agitação do amigo - vai dar tudo certo, só respire fundo e seja você mesmo. É só seguir seu coração - ela lhe deu uma piscadinha lembrando a ele palavras que ele trocou com certo alguém algum tempo atrás.

Ela o abraçou e se afastou, bem no momento que a voz de Alec chegava a eles com a irritação dos últimos dias. Uma música suave veio do violão que Simon segurava chamando a atenção do ainda mais irritado shadowhunter.

____________________________________________________________________

Alec não acreditava que o arrastaram para um prédio abandonado onde não tinha nada,. Isso tinha o irritado. Aliás fazia dois dias que ele estava irritado, queria falar com Magnus e não queria ao mesmo tempo. Pensou em procurá-lo, mas em sua cabeça o outro quem deveria fazer isso, afinal não foi Alec a quebrar a confiança nessa relação.

Ele reclamava com os três idiotas enquanto ia para o quarto, porém uma música chamou sua atenção. Não vinha da sala de música e junto com a música ele ouviu algumas risadinhas. O que?

Ele abriu a porta de onde vinha a música, sem saber o que esperar, mas nada o preparou para aquilo. O pequeno quarto desocupado fora totalmente decorado, com a iluminação sendo feita por velas, com floras variadas - mundanas, de Idris e dos Seelies - em bonitos arranjos. Simon tocava seu violão com aquela melodia bonita.

Imagens de Alec e Magnus passavam pelas paredes, sendo projetadas por mágica vinda de Catarina e quem ele supôs ser Tessa. Eram lembranças de Magnus de seus momentos juntos, misturados com lembranças que ele imaginou ter vindo de seus amigos observando as interações entre eles.

Mas o mais importante era quem estava parado no meio da sala. Magnus estava diferente, vestido com as roupas mais simples que ele já vira, usando quase nenhuma joia e com o rosto e cabelos livres de todo aquele glitter tão característico dele. Magnus estava parecendo natural, simples e sexy, uma visão que Alec adorava, porque o lembrava dos momentos íntimos como acordar ao lado dele e sinceramente porque o warlock ficava incrível de qualquer modo.

A única coisa que Alec não entendia era o que estava acontecendo ali. Magnus devia ter aprontado alguma coisa muito grande pra pedir desculpas com toda aquela preparação.

________________________________________________________________

Magnus acompanhou Alec por todo o tempo que ele levou para analisar o que eles prepararam. Tudo que ele queria era que aquele momento fosse perfeito.

Ele viu Alec se aproximar dele, sem parar para notar que estava o fazendo. Esperou, paciente, ele se ambientar e parecer pronto para ouvir o que ele tinha planejado falar.

-Alexander - Magnus começou olhando naqueles belos olhos azuis. O que ele ensaiou dizer mesmo?

-Magnus - Alec disse como uma pergunta, levemente assustado - o que é tudo isso?

-Alexander - Magnus começou de novo, por um momento achando que nada mais sairia de seus lábios que não o nome do amado. - eu tinha um discurso pronto, mas mesmo depois de tanto tempo, seus olhos ainda me fazem perder a linha de pensamento - ele deu uma risadinha carinho enquanto pegava a mão do namorado e brincava com seus dedos.

-Que fofos - Alguém sussurrou, mas os dois não deram importância, perdidos naquela bolha que se formou ao redor deles.

-Desde o momento em que pus os olhos em você eu sabia que algo tinha mudado, eu te disse que você tinha despertado algo em mim, mas foi preciso passar por tudo que passamos pra perceber que você é parte de mim, a melhor parte, se puder acrescentar - Magnus falava suavemente quase ronronando. - Todas as vezes que quase te perdi, cada beijo roubado, cada toque tímido, cada momento com você - ele olhou brevemente para as imagens que passavam na parede - tudo isso só me faz te amar mais. Mesmo com tantos séculos de vida, com tudo que já passei, nada disso me preparou para isso tudo que é amar você e ter seu amor de volta - Magnus estava emocionado assim como Alec, seus corações acelerados - sinto muito se te passei a impressão errada essa semana, querido, eu nunca poderia fazer nada para magoá-lo, não com essa intenção. Eu te amo, Alexander Gideon Lightwood e não posso nem quero viver sem você - Magnus se ajoelhou, soltando as mãos de Alec por um instante para pegar uma caixinha que escondeu em seus trajes. - Alexander, aceita se casar comigo?

Alec estava em choque ao ver Magnus ajoelhado segurando sua mão e uma caixa com duas alianças dentro.Aos poucos tudo se encaixou em sua mente e ele percebeu que estava sendo um bobo e um idiota sem necessidade; Magnus não o estava traindo afinal, ele estava planejando um pedido de casamento.

-Alec - o sorriso de Magnus agora parecia inseguro - Não quero te apressar, querido, mas meu joelho de setecentos anos está começando a reclamar dessa posição.

Alec abriu a boca pra responder ainda umas duas ou três vezes, tentando achar as palavras certas, as mais bonitas para responder a altura, queria falar sobre como ele sentia o mesmo por Magnus, como ele entendia agora os sintomas do amor, porque Magnus roubava seu ar, sua fala, acelerava seu coração e o fazia se arrepiar apenas por olhar pra ele daquele jeito tão carinhoso, mas nada saia.

Por fim, quando a tensão nos espectadores estava no máximo, ele decidiu que seria melhor agir do que tentar falar, até porque sua voz sairia tremida e gaguejante. ele puxou Magnus para se levantar e o beijou.

Quando se separaram, o sorriso de Magnus era mais brilhante que todas as velas ao redor e sua expressão de pura alegria mais bonita que toda aquela decoração. Alec não aguentava mais nem um segundo o puxou para mais um beijo apaixonado, como ele não fazia em público desde o primeiro beijo dos dois.

Infelizmente o beijo não durou tanto quanto ambos queriam, os gritinhos e palmas animados ao redor deles os lembraram que seus amigos ainda estavam ali e que teriam que esperar um momento à sós para continuar o que queriam fazer.

Eles se separaram relutantemente vendo os sorrisos largos ao redor deles - sim, até Jace se soltou diante daquela cena emocionante. Todos vieram os parabenizar, sendo Simon de longe o mais animado, parecia ter sido ele pedido em casamento. Logo Alec se sentia tonto com flashes de fotos que Izzie insistiu em tirar dos dois colocando as alianças um no outro e com toda a falação das mulheres já organizando o casamento mais extravagante da história dos casamentos.

-Não se preocupe - Magnus sussurrou no ouvido de seu noivo - sempre podemos fugir e casar em Las Vegas, conheço alguns cassinos interessantes por lá.

Alec gargalhou realmente feliz em muito tempo, sem muita certeza se Magnus estava brincando ou falando sério, mas não importava. Ele sabia que ainda teriam muitas provações pela frente, seus pais eram um grande problema ainda, afinal, uma coisa era aceitarem seu relacionamento, outra seria o surto que teriam diante de um casamento, mas ele sabia que nada poderia tirar dele aquilo, sua família, Magnus.

Alec olhou ao redor e se fixou no olhar contente de Magnus fazendo poses com a aliança para divertimento de Isabelle e se sentiu o cara mais sortudo do mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado! E por favor, sintam-se a vontade para deixar comentários, é sempre legal saber o que as pessoas acharam, o que sentiram com a história... é um incentivo muito grande!  
Obrigada por ler!!


End file.
